


a skeleton of something more

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But waking seems an awful dream. [a series of ficlets]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am still not too confident in my writing ability for Arrow, but I am getting there. This is going to be a series of ficlets circling around Roy and Thea and their relationship (and the destruction there of).

It was Captain Lance who brought her the meager possessions Roy had on him when he was arrested. It was nothing much, just a few things that were small and almost unimportant… except for the wrinkled, worn out photograph that she held in her fingers. It was from their first time around together, when they’d argued more than anything else despite their feelings.

She’d dragged him off to some mall in the middle of the day and then shoved him inside a photo booth, grinning from ear to ear as he grumbled. Most of the photos had turned out pretty bad, blurry or dominated by Roy’s grouchy mood… all except for the last one. This one. She’d turned at the last moment to kiss his cheek and even though his expression was still dour when the camera had flashed… there was something happy in his eyes, just for a moment.

Stroking the photograph between her fingers, Thea tried to remember what had happened to the other pictures but couldn't. It was the only time they’d ever did such a thing. The rest of their photos were stored on her phone (or on his which she knew Felicity had).

Her gut churned with the memories. His lips against her cheek or his arm thrown carelessly around her shoulders. The way he’d just look at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. The sound of his voice over the phone. His smile or the idiotic way he’d laugh at her stupid jokes.

Then she remembered seeing him behind the glass, her fingers itching to press against his. The last memory that she would ever have of him.

Exhaling softly, Thea placed the photo down on the table and stood from the couch.

She needed a drink.


	2. when you love someone

"I’ve got your back and you’ve got mine, right?”

Thea looks up from where she’s crunching numbers, tilting her head to the side. Her hair falls somewhat in her face, blurring her vision of Roy from where he sits in a chair on the other side of the desk.

There’s something entirely too serious about his expression that gives her pause. “What are you talking about, Harper?” She tries to sound teasing, but she’s more than aware of how strained her voice sounds.

Roy stares at her across the desk, his foot tapping against the floor. “We’ve got each other’s backs, you and me,” he repeats the phrase, his expression almost unreadable. “That’s what you do when you love someone, yeah?  

A lump forms in her throat and it hurts to breathe, but she nods. Inhaling until her vision is only somewhat blurred from trying not to cry.

She smiles, kicking at his leg lightly from under her desk. "That’s exactly what we do.”


End file.
